


you feel like home (you're like a dream come true)

by stoletheshow



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, misuse of commas and semi colons, probably, so mild this is rated M not E, the usual trade business, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoletheshow/pseuds/stoletheshow
Summary: takes place after the Hartman trade, Vinnie and Ryan's last night together (for now)





	you feel like home (you're like a dream come true)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2:19 am and I know there are some inaccuracies, but its fiction and my pain is real.

There are cameras on him and microphones in his face, which isn’t new, but for the first time in his life, probably, Vinnie doesn’t know what to say. Hockey’s a business, he knows that; players get traded all the time, but not like this. never his –

“It’s definitely a lot to process right now.” The captain says, taking over for him, and Vinnie’s so grateful he could kiss him. “Everyone’s kind of shocked, but that’s hockey.” They ask a few more questions about the trade and the standings, and Vinnie’s sure he gives some generic answers but that’s not where his mind is right now. He barely remembers anything he was asked or any answers he gave as soon as they left his mouth.

By the time he gets to go home, it’s late, and he drives there on autopilot. He sends a quick “when r u leaving” to Ryan when he stops at a stop light, and the responding “tonight” is almost instantaneous. There’s only a few hours before he’s got to be at the benefit concert and he at least wants to say goodbye to Ryan in person.

The man in question is dozing on the couch when Vinnie lets himself in, Blackhawks bag already packed and ready to go in the corner of their—of _Vinnie’s_ living room. Vinnie stands in the doorway and watches him sleep for a little while. He’s got that little furrow between his brows that he gets when he’s stressed, and the bags under his eyes are prominent even in his peaceful state.  Vinnie sighs before shutting the door softly behind himself.

Ryan’s startles a little when he hears the door close, then smiles when he sees it’s Vinnie, then he frowns again like he’s remembering the last days’ worth of events. It would be funny how many emotions just crossed his face if it weren’t so fucking tragic.

“Hey,” Vinnie says awkwardly, then pauses because when the fuck has he ever been awkward around Ryan before?

“Hey.” Ryan says back, patting the vacant space next to him on the couch.

It’s a long time before either of them say anything, both too deep in their own thoughts and feelings. Vinnie breaks the silence first.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this.” He says quietly, and then louder “It wasn’t supposed to fucking be like this, Ry. Not for the team, not for us, it’s not fucking fair.” Vinnie’s so wound up he wants to scream, wants to punch a hole in the wall or in Stan Bowman’s head, anything.

Ryan just hums sympathetically, and rubs his back soothingly like _Vinnie’s_ the one that needs to be comforted right now.

“Fuck, Ryan, I’m so sorry.” Vinnie says, feeling like a dick for being so upset when he’s not the one who has to pack up his shit and leave his home behind.

“Don’t apologize, baby. You’re right. We were supposed to have more time together. We could’ve been great here, Vin.”

“We _were_ great here. And now you’re gonna go be great in Nashville. Don’t forget about us here in Chicago when you’re down in Tennessee lifting the cup.”

Ryan smiles at him but it’s a little watery. “It’ll be about 35lbs too heavy without you lifting it with me, baby.”

*

Ryan fucks him slowly that night; bringing them both to the edge and then backing off. He keeps this up until there’re tears gathering at the corner of Vinnie’s eyes and his fingers are twisting in the bedsheets.

When Vinnie finally does come, it feels like it lasts forever. He’s so overcome and overwhelmed with emotion it feels like he’s drowning. He’s definitely crying now, gasping and whimpering; sounds that Ryan swallows with his kisses that only seem to make Vinnie cry harder.

It’s after, when they’re cuddling, that Vinnie realizes that this is the last time they’ll be like this for a while. He wants to stay up and be with Ryan for as long as possible, but the weight of the last 24 hours was weighing heavy on him.

“What are you gonna miss the most?” Vinnie asks drowsily, trying to keep himself awake.

“The food.” Ryan answers, smiling when Vinnie smacks him across the chest.

Vinnie grabs his phone and fires off a quick text to the team groupchat letting them know that he won’t be able to make it to the event tonight, before shutting his phone off and snuggling back up with his boyfriend.

It’s been quiet between them for a while when Ryan asks “Hey, remember when we were kids?”

Vinnie hums in acknowledgement before Ryan launches one of his famous stories about all the trouble they got into when they were younger. It feels like such a long time ago, and Vinnie loves his life now but he would give anything to go back.

_Even if just for a little while_ , he thinks before he lets Ryan’s voice lulls him to sleep.

When Vinnie wakes up the next morning, the left side of his bed is cold, and Ryan’s gone. Of course he is, Vinnie thinks bitterly. There’s a bunch of missed messages on his phone. Most are just texts from the guys with varying degrees of frowny emojis and a couple of videos of apparent country superstar Nick Schmaltz, which he rolls his eyes at but saves to his camera roll nonetheless.  There are two from Ryan sent two hours ago; one letting Vinnie know that he landed safely, and the second stating that he’d talk to him after the game tonight.

Vinnie means to stay awake to watch the game, he does, but between practice and everything with Ryan, he’s exhausted.

When he wakes up again, it’s late in the evening, and his Young Guns groupchat is blowing up.

**Biggie Schmaltz sent** : omg vinnie did u see  
**Biggie Schmaltz sent** : our boy did that  
 **Biggie Schmaltz sent** : *your  
**Johnny Bravo sent** : GWGGGGGGG  
**Cat** **sent** : Fifty bucks they’re having crazy phone sex right now as we type.

Vinne rolls his eyes at his dumbass friends before his phone vibrates again.

This time it’s just one message sent to him privately from Ryan that says, “for you” with about twenty different heart emojis and the girl in the red dress dancing emoji, whatever the hell that one means.


End file.
